Portals and Popcorn
by AntigonesAgony
Summary: What if the veil were actually an International Portal, connecting the English Ministry of Magic? Possible spoilers. And here's a disclaimer for ya: I DON'T OWN ANY POTENTIAL CHARACTERS, SONGS OR WHAT NOT! I AM TOOOOOOOO LAZY TO SHOW MUCH IMAGINATION!
1. The New Beginning

The worst feeling you could ever have is knowing your parents reject you.

I remember a time when my family was complete.

I remember a time when my older brother cut his palm with that Mother-of-Pearl pocket knife Uncle Alphard gave him, and cut mine as well.

I can still hear him saying, "As long as I have this scar, you are my brother," before pressing his hand to mine. I remember crying out. I was but three years old, and Sirius was five.

I remember a time when my mother was concerned when Sirius absolutely INSISTED he could fly, and jumped off of Grandmother's roof, just to prove he could. Needless to say, he suffered a broken leg. Sad thing was, he signed a bunch of bogus names on his cast, such as, "Smokey McPot," until Father magicked the snide comments away, and Sirius laughed.

I can still hear Sirius whispering into the night that the dark was nothing to be afraid of.

I can still hear him promising to defend me always.

But promises get broken.

------------------------------------

Seeing these words put to paper hurt to read them. The notebook closed.

"I can't read this anymore." said the soft voice. His gray eyes had tears welled up in them.

"Have you got any family, Mr. Black? Anyone we can call?"

The gray eyes looked up. "My family is dead." he said softly, just as a woman walked in, dressed rather outlandishly.

"I'll take it from here," she said. The other American officials left, leaving the woman standing in front of the man with the gray eyes.

"Where am I?" the man asked.

_English._ Maureen thought. "You are in Salem, Massachussettes." she said.

"Massachussettes... That's in America." the man said, a dazed look coming across his face.

Maureen O'Connor had been teaching at Salem Insititute of Witchcraft for ten years. She knew this man. She had seen him once when she had visited Azkaban Prison in the North Sea. He was Sirius Black.

"Yes, it is in America, Mr. Black," she said. "Which is where you are now." Slowly, the wheels in the man's head began turning.

"Does the term Order of the Phoenix mean anything to you?" he asked, looking at her. She smiled.

"Of course it does. I joined the American branch two weeks ago." she said brightly. No smile from this man. Her smile faultered.

"Junior member," he scoffed. "And an American."

"May I remind you, Mr. Black, that you went from the English Ministry of Magic to the American Department of Magic due to an Internationally Connected veil into our own Department of Mysteries?" she asked coldly. His eyes lifted.

"A portal, you mean?" he asked. Maureen nodded.

"Yes. Anyway, have you got your Apparator's License yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it expired." Sirius said, pulling a Muggle wallet from his pocket. Maureen's eyes widened to see almost six thousand pounds were nestled comfortable in one flap of the wallet. He handed her the Apparator's License.

"And have you any idea who's journal it was that you were just reading?" she asked. Sirius looked up once more. He had such beautiful gray eyes. There were flecks of blue, green, and gold in them.

"Yes. My brother's. Regulus Adrian Black."

-------------------------------

I don't think Sirius ever meant to break the promise that he would always be there for me.

I can still hear my mother screaming about how she absolutely did NOT give birth to him when she got the owl on his sorting. I can remember thinking, "What had Sirius done?" He'd been a grade- A prat, that's what!

---------------

"I want to go home." Maureen had been sitting in Carrietta Weather's office for hours with this quiet Englishman. She and the Headmistress of Salem Insitute were shocked. The first thing this man had asked for- rather- demanded. He wanted to go home. But how do you send a man with amnesia home?

"Do you know where home is, Mr. Black?" Maureen asked gently. Sirius looked up.

"Somewhere in England. I... I can't remember where. Whenever I close my eyes, I see a boy. He looks so familiar, but whenever I try to say his name, my eyes open, and I can't remember him."

"That's so sad," Miss Weather said softly. "Perhaps this boy is your brother? The one who wrote this journal?"

"No. This boy has dark hair, and green eyes. My brother had gray eyes and blonde hair."

"Do we have any other information about him, Maureen?" Miss Weather asked.

"He's from the Black family, and we all know that they frown upon Muggle borns. His younger brother is dead, no known children. His last girlfriend, Hestia Jones, slammed the phone down, telling me that it wasn't funny to tell her her dead boyfriend was alive."

Sirius's attention perked. Hestia? God, he missed her! Staying near these damnable Americans would be a thousand times better with Hestia.

"Anyone else?"

"A man claiming to be his brother-from-another-mother called," Maureen went on. "Remus Lupin." This caught Sirius completely by surprise.

"Call him back. Tell that git I want to come home." Sirius ordered.

"Mr. Lupin has informed us that he has not GOT a phone, and he was calling from a telephone box..." she said. "What, Mr. Black, is so funny?" Sirius hadn't even realized he'd snorted.

"The look on your face. Like you've never seen a telephone box before."

"I haven't." she said flatly. Sirius rolled his eyes, and stood up, walking to the window. The two women followed him. He pointed at a telephone booth on the corner of Goode street.

"That, ladies, is a telephone box." he said, snickering again. "Is there a bathroom nearby? I need to take a shower." The women nodded, and led him towards the bathroom.


	2. I try to find myself

Today, I skinned my knee while slipping off of Sirius's skateboard. He was there with an elastoplaster, and covered my bleeding knee with it. I tried not to cry; Sirius never cried. Not when Father hit him. Never. I want to be like Sirius when I get older. I want to be handsome, smart, fun to be around. I want to make friends that I would die for, and that would die for me.

---------

The hours dragged on. No one from the Order had come for him yet. How had this amnesiac known he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix? He had a tattoo on his left forearm. It was of a phoenix rising from a cup. The mark of the Order. Like Voldemort and his Dark Mark, Dumbledore had devised a plan, using the Protean Charm. Sirius had seated himself outside the building in which he was staying. He had a cigarette gently held between his fore and middle fingers, and it was nearly finished. He had creeped the hell out of a passing teenager when Sirius had said, "Can I bum a fag?" Regulus's notebook was still in his lap. He had no idea Regulus had looked up to him. He sighed, as he kept on reading.

-----------

Sirius spoke of running away today. Mother and Father had gone out with the Minister of Magic and her husband. Sirius had invited his girlfriend over, and they are in his bedroom. I can hear her giggling a bit, and him laughing. He's sixteen years old, and girls have been known to throw themselves at him.

-----------

Sirius couldn't read any more. He looked up at the American woman who had given him his brother's journal.

"When was I found?" he asked softly. She looked back at him.

"About three days after the English Ministry of Magic declared you dead, and your name cleared. See those bruises?" she pointed to Sirius's arm, where, in the crook of his arm, were bruises. He nodded. "You were in a coma for almost a year. You must have had a very nasty fall. When you came out of it, we gave you the journal."

"I... I keep seeing this boy whenever I close my eyes." Sirius said quietly. "I can't remember who he is, but I know he's very close to me. He has black hair, like James..."

"Do you think maybe you're imagining him?" Maureen asked. Sirius shook his head.

"No. I can't be. He seems so real. I can hear him saying my name. Right now, even. Whenever I concentrate hard enough, I can feel his presence..." His voice cracked. "I feel incomplete without knowing who he is..." He looked away from Maureen.

"I'll try to help you, Sirius." she said softly, standing up. She walked inside the building, taking one look back at the man who apparently didn't even know his own history.

-----------------------------------

Why must Sirius be so stupid? He put his foot in his mouth, again, and he is currently lying passed out on our bedroom floor. I look over at him, and think that he should never have been born a Black. Father is violent, and gets drunk easily. If Sirius has so much as a hair out of place, it irks Father, and he'll hit Sirius. Sirius always fights back, screaming out random obscenities. I wonder if Potter is the one who made Sirius use so many obscenities. No. Sirius always was obscene. I fear one day, Father will wind up killing my older brother.

--------------------------------------

Sirius continued reading Regulus's journal, feeling bad for treating Regulus badly when they were teenagers. Needless to say, that feeling rapidly passed. As he read, he noticed a pair of rather shiny dress shoes, and a pair of battered trainers paused in front of him.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but could you please move? There isn't much light, and I'd like to continue reading." Sirius murmured, taking a drag from the cigarette bummed from the American boy. A slender hand, not unlike Sirius's own hand, reached down, and took the cigarette gently from Sirius. Sirius immediately recognized the silver and turquoise ring on the hand, and looked up as the cigarette thief took a drag on Sirius's cigarette.

"Smoking is a dirty habit, Sirius," the man said. Sirius broke out into a grin. He couldn't help it! His favorite relative ever was standing in front of him.

"I can think of worse, Uncle Alphard," Sirius replied, trying to snatch his cigarettte from his uncle, Regulus's journal falling to the ground. The boy- well, you can't really call him a boy now, can you?- picked up the journal, and held it out to Sirius, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Here, Sirius," he said in a hollow, dead voice. Sirius looked at him. It was him! That face!

_Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!_

Sirius reached for the notebook, seeing the depression, and slight amount of hope in the boy's eyes. Instead of taking the book, he hugged the boy.

"We thought you were dead," the boy murmured, holding on to Sirius for dear life, as if he never wanted to let go. "Hermione and Ron told me I should let go, but I never stopped hoping!"

"Who are you, though?" Sirius asked softly. "You look familiar. I wish I knew who you were, and why I know you." The boy backed slowly away, towards Sirius's uncle. Professor Lupin had told him to expect amnesia. But not to this extent. It hurt.

"He's Harry, Sirius." Alphard said softly. "Your godson."

"James's, right?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded, dejectedly.

"We're going to take you home, Sirius. To the United Kingdom." Alphard said. "I've no idea what its like being with these ghastly Americans for so long." Harry managed a weak smile. Though he had only known Alphard Black for less than a week, he had grown rather fond of the elderly man. He could see how Sirius had gotten his _joie de vivre_, or joy of living.

"I want some tea," Sirius said. "Our kind. Every time I ask for tea here, they put ICE in. That's the stupidest thing I've ever seen ANYONE do." Alphard merely grinned at his nephew.

"You don't even like tea, Sirius!" he said, laughing. "When he was younger, my brother would often show guests how adorable Sirius was." Sirius made a 'tutting' sound. "He would give Sirius some tea, and Sirius would just open his mouth after tasting the tea.. When Sirius was old enough to tell his father off, Lesath stopped." Harry laughed.

"I wasn't adorable," Sirius insisted. Harry finally brought himself to look at Sirius, who was watching him intently. Harry felt almost bad for the man standing before him.

"Lets go home," Alphard suggested, taking both Harry's arm, and Sirius's. He Disapparated back to England.


	3. My hands are stained with guilt

Black Manor was a very imposing manor on a cliff at the seaside town of Cornwall. It was Unplottable, as was the Black house in London. It was three stories, constructed in the Gothic persona, but the house had a siding with Queen Anne's Lace. Beautiful red roses climbed up the walls, and were in full bloom. A single candle flickered in a window.

With a pop, the trio landed in the drawing room, Alphard standing upright, Sirius and Harry sprawled out on the floor.

"I'll prepare your room, Sirius," Alphard said softly, heading upstairs. Harry followed after him, but SIrius stopped him.

"Look," he said. "I've been trying to remember you. I honestly am." Harry just looked away. "I do know that you're James's son, and therefore, my responsibility." He rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. "James and I had a bond, Harry. One that cannot be broken, even in death."

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Harry said. "You're still my godfather, even if you can't remember me." Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off. "I'll try to help you remember!" he said earnestly.

--------

Days passed. Harry was telling Sirius about how Ron had been put on the Quidditch team, and Sirius was listening intently.

"I bought you a Firebolt, didn't I?" Sirius asked. Harry looked up He couldn't recall telling SIrius about his beloved racing broom.

"No..." Harry said, testing SIrius, who shook his head vigorously.

"No, I know I bought one. I was in Diagon Alley after I escaped from Azkaban! You would go into Quality Quidditch Supplies, and sit there for hours staring at the damn thing! I remember!" he added happily, feeling rather stupid. Harry laughed. He knew that this would be easier now.

But, a distraction came when the door to the kitchen swung open. Silhouetted by the sunlight was a woman with dark, curly hair.

"Bellatrix," Harry breathed, reaching for his wand. Sirius stood, as the woman launched herself at Sirius, holding onto him tightly.

"They called me, Sirius," she moaned, her pale, delicate hands clinging to Sirius's robes. "They told me you were alive, but-" The woman broke into hysterical sobs that scared Harry.

"Hestia," Sirius whispered, holding the woman closely. "Don't cry. Because if you do, then I will. And if I will, then Harry will, and we'll be one big crying mess. And you don't want that, do you?" The woman shook her head, and permitted Sirius to wipe the tears from her rosy cheeks.

"No," she said in a child like voice. "I don't." Harry took this opportunity to go find Sirus's uncle, who was teaching him how to play the guitar. He looked over his shoulder as he left the lounge, and saw his godfather pressing gentle kisses to the woman's face. Was he... jealous? Why should he be jealous? This was his GODFATHER! Maybe it was because the love he saw displayed by this woman earnestly returning Sirius's kisses made him envious. He had never seen the Dursleys show this much affection toward each other. Maybe it was the fact of the love in general?

"Grandpa?" Harry had decided to call Alphard 'Grandpa' as the old man treated him as if he were Sirius's son, telling Harry embarassing stories of when Sirius and James would stay over at his house.

"Yes?" Alphard was in his study, with an older man, who looked up.

"Who is that, Alphard?" the man asked.

"Shut up, Lesath, its Sirius's godson." Alphard said irritably, as Harry stood in the doorway. "Come in, Harry," he added in a warmer tone. Harry did as he was told, and Alphard beckoned for him to sit in a chair that looked rather comfortable, and Harry did so.

"Um. Hi." Harry said to the other man, who rolled his eyes, looking disgusted.

"Harry, this is Sirius's _father_, Lesath Black," Alphard said. Lesath glared at Harry before turnin back to Alphard.

"Have you told him?" he asked.

"I can't," Alphard said. "He's struggling to remember everything," Lesath scoffed. "I can't do that to him! Why don't YOU tell him? You ARE his father." he added, smirking. Lesath just glared even more.

"Until he learns the truth, Brother. And its no wonder he trusts you, because you are hi-"

"Lesath, please." Alphard said helplessly. "Just go. We're too old to bicker like children."

"Yes, yes, make everything rose colored for Sirius. He isn't a child anymore, Alphard."

"He never was your child to begin with..." Alphard said quietly, as Lesath turned away. "I'm sorry you had to see that Harry," he added, glancing towards the seventeen-year-old. Harry shrugged.

"Why's he such a clot anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

"He and Sirius had never been fond of each other. They never had a father-son relationship. It was more of a love-hate relationship." Seeing the perplexed look on Harry's face, Alphard continued. "They loved to hate each other. Sirius was outgoing, and showed his emotions more easily. My brother was reclusive, and preferred to stay at home. He rarely took his family to fancy dress parties. Nope, that was my job." He thought for a moment. "No, Sirius was closer to his mother, Victoria. He'd rather die than admit it, though. When Sirius was permitted to write home from Azkaban, he wrote to her until her death, telling her that he was fine, and nothing was wrong. I knew he was lying, and so did she." He pointed to a silver box, and Harry went for it.

"Can I?" he asked. Alphard nodded.

"If you would like," he said, handing Harry the box. Harry took it, and recognized his godfather's handwriting. As it did whenever a letter from Sirius was addressed to him, his heart skipped a beat.

_Mother,_

_Do not worry about me (see, I am not using contractions because contractions are BAD.), as I am fine. My cell is a little sparsley decorated, but with time, it shall remind me of home. I miss eating your cookies, and I am sorry for running away. But Father drove me to it. Regulus told me, before he died, that it broke your heart; for that I am sorry_ Harry read that, and knew instantly it was a lie. Why was Sirius protecting his mother?_ Uncle Alphard came to visit me today. He told me that if I did not stop lying in my letters to you, he would tell you the truth. So here is the truth:_

_My cell is dank, and cold. I can hear the wind howling outside the stone walls as I write this. I am filled with dread of the coming days, afraid I might die, or have my soul taken. I worry constantly about everything, as that is all one can do in Azkaban. I worry for Harry. He had to live with his Muggle relatives, as you most likely know. I worry if James and Lily could ever forgive me. I worry for a lot of things. _

_I have not been fed in days, Mother. The hunger is a constant presence. I fear that I just may die hungry, and that is what I have always feared._

_I am sorry for disgracing the Black family name. I violated the code of Toujours Pur. Maybe I am not fit to be a Black._

_Your son,_

_Sirius._

Harry read this and sighed. Sirius lied to his mother, he could tell. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up, seeing the gray eyes that had often made him feel loved.

"I wrote that three days before my mother died," he said softly. "I know that every letter I wrote to Remus while I was in Azkaban was torn up, or burned. Remus denies it, but I know he did."

"You never wrote me." Harry said. Sirius sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry." he said, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder. "I just... I wasn't aware of what to say. I mean, how would you have liked a letter from some one you could hardly even remember, filling you with false promises, then, as you got older, the promises became lies?"

"I don't think I'd like that very much..." Harry said.


	4. The truth: Good and bad

"Was Azkaban horrible?" Harry asked, even though he knew the answer. Sirius looked away.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about it, but yes, Harry. Azkaban was the worst place I could ever think of." he said quietly.

"Do you remember the night my parents died?" Harry asked softly. Sirius looked at him sharply.

"Why would you want to know that night?" he asked. "Of course, I remember! I'd have to be a madman to not remember!" Harry flinched at Sirius's outburst. Sirius switched to a gentler tone. "What do you want to know?" he asked softly, sitting down on a very uncomfortable looking couch.

"What was it like, knowing that your best friend was dead?" Harry asked.

"Okay, Rita Skeeter. How about I just start from where I know best?" Harry nodded.

_Halloweens had always been fun for the Marauders, especially after your birth. Your first Halloween, you were three months old, and James, Remus and I took you trick-or-treating. James went as the Queen of England, Remus went as a vampire, and I had dressed up as Nikki Six, the guy from Motley Crue. Peter's mother was ill, so he had to take care of her. You fell asleep in my arms, so James had to carry my candy. He complained the whole time on how Her Majesty should not have to carry some heavy metal rocker's things. While we ate pizza, you were asleep in your baby-carrier thing, when Remus said something odd. It struck me as odd, because Remus never thought too much of the future. The Marauder's motto during the war was, "Live for Today."_

_"I wonder where we'll be a year from now."_

_Little did he know, one would be dead, another in Azkaban, the third deserving to be dead, and the last alone._

_Your second Halloween, you were fifteen months old. The Fideleus Charm had been placed on your house a week before Halloween. Hestia Jones, my live-in girlfriend at the time, and I were planning on going into hiding soon, as was Remus. The war had gotten so dangerous that the Order was dropping like flies. There were many times I would hear members say, "Oh, fuck this," and then... they'd be dead._

_There was to be no trick-or-treating for any children that year. My daughter, Heaven, was ill. Hestia was on pins and needles, caring for our daughter while she was so sick. After I went off duty for the Order, I went to check on Wormtail._

_His mother told me that he wasn't there. I knew something was fucked up, if you'll excuse my language. But a thought crossed my mind._

_Peter's mother had, in fact, not been ill the previous Halloween. Hestia told me the day we were to go trick-or-treating that she'd had a conversation with Mrs. Pettigrew about coriander._

_Peter always listened intently on meetings with the Order with such attention, it unnerved us all._

_And, the final clue, he seemed rather chummy with Snape, who had come back on to our side. _

_I went to Godric's Hollow after standing on Wormtail's doorstep with my mouth hanging open._

_Have you ever had that feeling where... where you know that your heart has just stopped beating? When I saw the destroyed house, that was what happened to me, no lie. I went in the back door, as I knew James hardly ever locked it, and tripped over something heavy. Looking down, I saw... I saw James. His glasses were askew, his wand still held tightly in his hand. _

_I knew I should have been used to death at this point, as I'd seen many people die in recent weeks, but I screamed. I screamed so long, and hard that my voice was hoarse. I felt as if some one had just tore my soul out of my chest._

_But I stopped, because I heard something. You know what it was? _Harry shook his head. He hadn't the heart to say anything now. He couldn't interrupt now. _It was you. You were screaming as well. I ran upstairs, wiping my hand on my arm as I ran, tripping over several things as I slammed into your bedroom door. Something was holding it shut. I slammed my shoulder into the door until I nearly broke my shoulder. Luckily for me, the door went first._

_Before I saw you, I saw something else. I saw Lily on the floor, looking terrified. She was dead. _A tear slid down Sirius's cheek. Another one followed. He had never spoken about that dreaded Halloween night. To anyone.

"Continue," Harry insisted, his voice a whisper. He had no idea why he was whispering.

_I looked up, and saw you in your crib, still screaming. The moment you saw me, you calmed down. You had problems saying R's whenever you spoke, and only spoke to address people. The moment you saw me, you said, "See-us!" _Harry couldn't help but grin. _I picked you up, and you began digging through my pockets, as you often did, looking for sweets. _

_"I'm going to take you home," I told you. "And Auntie Hestia will spoil you until you'll be almost as bad as your dad. And you'll have Heaven to play with." I had no idea I was crying until you wiped the tears from my eyes._

_"No cry, See-us," you told me. You were so calm, despite the fact that you had a cut on your forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt- there. _Sirius pushed Harry's hair slightly, to trace the scar on Harry's forehead. Harry had never felt more comfortable, even if Sirius was touching him. He hadn't even known Sirius could be so gentle. _So, for you, I stopped crying. But I could feel my three egg rolls that I'd had for dinner coming up, rising with the lump in my throat. Just as I was about to set you down on my motorcycle, Hagrid appeared with a bang._

_"What happened?" he'd asked. I remember handing you to him, and leaning behind the motorcycle, and vomitting. So much for eating, right? When I finished, you were lying comfortably in Hagrid's arms, watching me._

_"Sirius, calm down," Hagrid had told me. _

_"Calm down? I'm perfectly calm. Calm as a clam." My voice was shrill, and I knew it. I had no idea I was shaking until he put his hand on my shoulder._

_"I kin almos' hear yer teeth rattlin' in yer head, Sirius." Hagrid said. _

_"Why are you here, Hagrid?" I asked, trying to take you from him. He pulled away. _

_"Dumbledore wants Harry ter live with his aunt and uncle." Hagrid had told me._

_"No! He can't! They're -"_

_"They're his on'y family, Sirius. Yeh of all people should know what its like ter have a small family. Yeh yerself on'y had yer uncle, an' now he's disappeared." Hagrid said. A thought came to me._

_"Yeah. Yeah, okay.Take him to the Muggles. Just... Just let me say goodbye." I remember practically pleading that Hagrid let me say goodbye. He let me. I cradled you in my arms, and held you close. You had your ear pressed against my chest, as, for some reason, you liked the sound of hearts beating. _

_"I'll come back for you, Harry," I'd promised. After a final hug goodbe, I gave Hagrid the keys to my motorcycle. "Take this," I told him. "I won't be needing it anymore." Hagrid took you, and sat on the motorcycle. _

_"Don' do anythin' stupid now, Sirius, hear? Yeh go straight ter Hestia, and tell her what yeh saw." he advised. "Go home." With that, the motorcycle had flown off._

_But I had no intention of going home._

_I had a rat to find._


	5. Call me 'Fleabag'

Harry watched his godfather. He didn't think this man he loved so dearly was aware that he was crying. Harry leant forward, and wiped the tears staining Sirius's face away.

"Don't cry, Sirius." he said. "But please... continue. I want to know more."

Sirius nodded.

_I found the rat who had killed my best friend, my brother. _

_"You killed Lily and James, Sirius!" he screamed. "How could you? After all you and James had been through, how could you turn your back on him, and kill him?" Before I could even react, Wormtail had drawn his wand, and screamed, "CRUCIO!" Naturally, the first thought that went through my head as the jet of light came at me was get the fuck out of the way. I dove to the left, and the spell hit the street where I had previously been standing. The street blew apart, debris flying for about fifty feet. I, myself, was hit with debris right here. _Sirius pointed to the back of his head. _Sadly, all I could do was laugh..._

_That was how the Department of Magical Law Enforcement found me. Barty Crouch, and another man, Lesath Black, were there. _Harry noted the disgusted sound in Sirius's voice, but kept quite.

_"What shall we do with him, Lesath?" Crouch had asked. Lesath had walked up to me, and slapped my sharply on my face, one slap on each cheek._

_"Do what we do to all murderers, Barty."_

_"Send your own son to Azkaban, Lesath? Are you mad?"_

_My father merely shrugged, and turned away._

_"Seems that Pettigre- Sirius Aiden Black, if you do not stop laughing, I will personally administer your first beating in Azkaban!" he roared. _

_The next thing I knew, I was on a boat, being shipped off to Azkaban._

_Geographically, Azkaban is about sixty-eight miles from the Orkney Islands in the North Sea. At one point, it had been a concentration camp for known witches and wizards in the thirties and forties. Adolf Hitler had promised that any witch or wizard who assisted him would have a place of position in the Third Reich, and those weak witches and wizards, predecesors to the Death Eaters, succumbed to Hitler's promises._

_When I saw the fort on the last day I saw sunlight, I could feel a feeling of despair. My own father helped me go to Azkaban. Barty Crouch let it happen, and with no trial._

_"You are no son of mine," my father was telling me. I was only half listening. _

_We entered the fort, just as the sun broke over the horizon. I was marched into a room that was harsh, and bare. It was like... there was no happiness there._

_"Take off your clothes, Sirius, and put anything of value in that tin. That includes all silver you wear." My father knew I refused to wear gold, as I thought it was tacky. First, I removed the heavy ring with the Black family crest my father had given me for my fourteenth birthday. Second, the star necklace with an opal in the center. I put both in the cup. Last to go were my peircings. Lip, eyebrow, and... other parts. I didn't take out the tongue ring, though. My father still has no idea I have it peirced. _

_After I did what I was told, I was given a set of striped clothes, that looked as if they had been around since the forties. I put the pants on, as I had been instructed to, but the shirt was to remain in my hand. I looked up, and saw my father had a whip in his hand. But, to my surprise, no firewhiskey bottle._

_"Stand there, boy," he said to me, even though I was hardly a boy at this point. I was twenty-one! But anyway, I don't want to go into details with that._

_So, after that, I was ushered into a high-security cell on the East wing of the fort. I didn't have to do much. I could lie there, sit there, write there, sleep there. I stayed there in my Animangus form, as Dementors couldn't feed off of my emotions. My main thought, to tell you the honest truth, was of you. I learned that my daughter had wound up being crippled when she fell from a tree when she was seven._

_In short, Azkaban was hell. They starved you for days on end, to see if you could last. They tested your endurance to pain, to depression, and to insanity._

"Wow." Harry said. "That's... amazing."

"And thats what I want to tell some one." Sirius said. "But I think I've got everything memorized. My death is a bit hazy, but Remus's owls gave me the gist of it." Harry stood to leave. "And Harry?"

"Yeah, Sirius?"

"Just remember one thing. No matter how much you think everyone hates you... I love you." Sirius said, a soft look in his eyes. Harry swooped down on his godfather, and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Fleabag." he said, grinning. He left Sirius, who had a look on his face of reminiscing. Only two people had ever called him Fleabag.

James Potter.

And Regulus Black.


	6. Life's Small Pleasures

Harry left Sirius, his heart hammering. His hero, his rock, his savior... was only human. Sirius's revelation answered a few questions, but opened the door to so many new questions. Had James loved him? He could almost hear Sirius reassuring him that Harry and Lily were James's world. He sighed, and turned around, going back into the lounge where he'd left Sirius. He looked in, and saw Sirius sitting beside the window, a peaceful expression on his handsome face.

"Sirius?" Harry said. "Are you okay?" When he recieved no reply, he shook Sirius's shoulder. "Sirius!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm home, you're safe... only good thing that's happened in.." Sirius began counting. "Sixteen years." He grinned a bit. "All thanks to you." Harry sat down beside Sirius, who draped an arm around him.

"So, do you want to go back to London?" Sirius asked. Harry looked out the window thoughtfully.

"Can we go to Godric's Hollow?" he asked, looking back to Sirius, who thougth for a moment, then nodded.

"I think that would be a good idea," he said, looking out over the emerald lawns. "Its time for me to let go."

(Wow. That was a VERY short chapter. I didn't have much time in school to work on it today, because we actually DID something.)


	7. You're back?

With a pop, two cloaked figures Apparated to Godric's Hollow. They gazed upon the simple two story house. Harry looked at Sirius, who seemed horrified. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging open.

"This is it?" Harry asked, nearly whispering. Sirius nodded. "But... but everyone said it was destroyed completely, nothing left."

"Things can be rebuilt in sixteen years, Harry." his godfather replied, unable to hide the pain from his voice.

"Can we... Can we go in?" Harry asked.

"I think some one might be home," Sirius said quietly. "But, if you want to, you can..." _He's afraid, _Harry thought. _He's afraid that he might start crying or something..._ He nodded to Sirius, and took a step towards the house. He opened the door, which, surprisingly, was unlocked.

"Who's there?" A male voice asked, startling Harry. His voice was raspy, but Harry could have sworn he'd heard the voice before.

"Um... My name is Harry Potter," Harry said. "My godfather, Sirius Black, is standing outside. This used to be my parents home, but it was destroyed when they died.." Harry explained.

The man, who was sitting in a high-backed chair, turned, and looked at Harry, who gasped. It was as if he were staring into a mirror!

"Harry?" he said softly, standing up. "Yo-You said Sirius is outside?" he asked. Harry nodded, taking a step backward. He had imagined this moment his entire life, but... When it came... he wanted to run straight back to Sirius, and never let him go. Was he afraid? Yes. His biggest dream had come true.

James Potter was...

Alive.

The man, James, looked out the window, as did Harry. Sirius had removed his cloak, revealing a t-shirt that read, "I put the 'fun' in funeral', and a pair of black pants. Harry looked at Sirius's arms, having never known anyone in his life with that many tattoos. There was a reddish glow from Sirius's mouth, revealing a cigarette.

"They said he died, too." James breathed, his breath fogging up the window. For some reason, Harry felt uneasy around his father.

"He did." he said. "Well, everyone thought he did. But the veil wound up being a portal to the American Department of Magic. But he's alive, and right there."

"Yeah... He's alive..." James said. Through the window, Sirius rubbed his arms, as the air was rather chilly, even if it was the beginning of July. He put his hand to the glass, and, almost as if Sirius heard it, he turned towards the house.

"Harry, stop fucking around with mirrors," he called. Harry blinked. He hadn't heard Sirius swear much, but hearing him swear, and having it directed at him was slightly shocking. But he could almost see the hamsters turning the wheels in Sirius's head. Inaudibly, Sirius murmured, "Fuck." Harry turned, and watched James walk outside, towards Sirius.

"Padfoot!" he said. Sirius began walking away.

"Get away from me," he breathed, drawing his wand. "I'll... I'll hex you!"

"Sirius, its James." James said, stopping.

"Yeah? And how do I know if you are who you say you are?" Sirius asked.

"You don't," James said. "But that white bracelet on your left wrist isn't a bracelet. It's a flea collar I got you for your sixteenth birthday." Sirius looked at his wrist. The white band that wrapped twice around his arm, and buckled with a white, plastic buckle reinforced by magic was, indeed, a flea collar. And only James knew that. Sirius slowly looked up at James, realizing this was the God's honest truth. And something else hit him. But James's jaw punched Sirius's fist.

"You were alive this whole time, and you let me ROT in Hell?" he screamed. James fell backwards, looking up at his friend. He had never seen Sirius look so menacing. "And not only that, no. Harry, you ever ONCE think about your son? HE WAS BEING TORTURED BY MUGGLES!" James looked at Sirius, who stepped up to him, his wand pointed down at him.

"And while you were in Azkaban, you flea bitten mongrel, did you ever think about Harry?" James asked. "Or about me? Or Lily?"

"What else was there to think about?" Sirius breathed, his nostrils flaring. Harry, who had walked out, noted that Sirius could look quite frightening when he was angry. "I kept seeing your eyes, staring at me in my sleep. I heard Harry crying, I heard Lily screaming! And what could I do? I screamed with her. I screamed, I went mad, James. Not in a sense that most people think of the term 'mad', but I am quite insane."

_Screaming at the window_

_watch me die another day_

_hopeless situation,_

_endless price I have to pay_

_Sanity, now its beyond me_

_there's no choice._

_Diary Of a Mad Man,_

_Walk the line again today._

_Entries of confusion,_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm here to stay._

_Manic Depression befriends me,_

_Hear his voice?_

_Sanity, now its beyond me._

_There're no choice._

_A sickened mind and spirit._

_The mirror tells me lies._

_Could I mistake myself for some one_

_Who lives behind my eyes?_

_Will he escape my soul?_

_Or will he live in me?_

_Is he tryin' to get out, or tryin' to enter me?_

Sirius looked away long enough for Harry to draw his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!" _he cried. Sirius fell over, the wand flying in a perfect arc towards James.

"Voices... in the darkness," Sirius whispered. "Scream away my mental health. Can I ask a question? To help me save me, from myself."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Enemies fill up the pages... are they me?" Sirius continued, not looking at either of them. "Monday to Sunday in stages." He looked from Harry to James. "Set me free."

James stood up, and went to Sirius. "We'll try, mate. Honestly, we will."

"I solemnly swear," Sirius said. James grinned.

"That I'm up to no good."


	8. Think of all the good times

After the obvious truce between Padfoot and Prongs, James led his best friend, and his son into the house. While James went upstairs to show Harry the house, Sirius went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He felt oddly nostalgic. He expected Lily to chase him out of the oddly quiet kitchen, which had plates stacked in the sink, food crusted on the chipped porcelin. Sirius waved his wand, and the dishes began cleaning themselves.

_Hestia doesn't love me. She made that painfully clear this morning._ Sirius had been informed that Hestia no longer wanted anything to do with Sirius, as their daughter, Heaven, was trying to walk. What was Sirius going to do now?

"Padfoot?" James said, watching Sirius. Sirius was just staring out the window, once again. He turned. "What're you thinking about?"

"Heaven's still crippled, but she wants to walk." Sirius said. "Hestia owled me this morning... She... she doesn't want me there." He sighed. James put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"At least she won't be in any pain anymore," he sid. "And... Lily'll take care of her in Heaven."

"James, there is no such place as Heaven. The closest thing I've had to Heaven is my daughter, which is why I named her Heaven." Sirius looked out the window. "Its no wonder I don't believe in God. He keeps on fucking me over. I hope He's laughing out there. Up there. Wherever the Hell He is."

"Sirius, that's sacrelige. You shouldn't talk about Him like that."

"Why are you giving me a lesson on religion, James? You know the only religion I've ever had was music." James put his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"Nothing can be done for her, then?" Sirius shook his head.

"You know what we should do?" James asked, looking at Sirius, who shook his head. "Manhunt."

"Two in the morning?"

"Big yard."

"What's Manhunt?" Harry asked, coming up behind them. The pair laughed.

"Manhunt is the adult version of Hide And Seek that Muggle children play." Sirius explained. "And its wicked fun." Harry just gave his father and godfather a quizzical look, as Sirius went to the fire place, throwing some Floo Powder in the roaring fire, sticking his head in.

"OY! MANHUNT! GODRIC'S HOLLOW!" he yelled. James laughed harder, as several members of the Order came, all wearing black pants, and t-shirts. Sirius pulled his head out of the fire.

"One, two, three, five-"

"Four, Sirius." Harry said.

"Huh?"

"You forgot four."

"OH yeah."

James continued counting. "FOur, six, seven, eight, nine. THink we've got enough, Sirius?"

"Duh." Sirius said, pulling his wand out of his back pocket. He was surprised that Mad-Eye Moody had even popped up.

Harry looked at the members of the Order. Professors Lupin and Moody were there, along with Tonks, who grinned, and waved at him. Hestia Jones was there, though she was watching SIrius. Kingsley Shacklebolt was talking to a very beautiful woman with black hair that was very curly. Professor McGonagall, looking VERY odd wearing a pair of black pants and a black short sleeved t-shirt just observed everyone around him. Bill and Charlie were there, and immediately went to say hi to Harry. What surprised Harry more than Mad-Eye Moody being there was that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there.

"Harry!" Harry turned around, and saw Ron and Hermione walking towards him, Hermione pushing a wheelchair with a very happy looking girl in it. Harry grinned. This all just seemed... normal.

"Bill's IT!" Sirius declared. He, James, and Lupin rushed outside, into the darkness.

"Oh my god, what has just been unleashed?" The woman talking to Kingsley asked, laughing. She looked at Harry, and smiled, and Harry felt himself oddly shy. He could feel an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. She walked outside, and Harry couldn't help but notice how tight her pants were.

"Mum, your pants are WAY too tight!" Tonks complained, following the woman out. "And how are you going to play Manhunt in three inch stillettoes?"

"My dear, I have sweet skills, that's all." the woman said, laughing as she ran out after Sirius.

"That's-" Harry began. Ron nodded.

"Tonks's mum, yeah." Ron said, nodding. Harry watched the woman disappear into the darkness, as the rest of the Order disappeared out the door, Professor Moody bringing up the rear, stumping along, cursing about younger witches and wizards.

"She's-" Harry wanted to throw up. The woman was beautiful, and Tonks's MOTHER. Which meant- "She's SIRIUS'S COUSIN?" Ron and Hermione nodded.

"She's really nice," Hermione said. "And she always looks perfect.Tonks says her dad was insane for ever leaving her."

"I'd marry her in a heart beat," Ron said, as Sirius slipped in, and hid behind some curtains. Harry just gave his godfather another odd look.

"Sirius, we can-"

"SSSSH! You can't see me!" Sirius said, moving his feet, so they wouldn't be seen.

"Oh, Harry, this is Heaven," Hermione added, pointing to the girl in the wheelchair who was listening patiently to the conversation. Harry smiled at her.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi..." the girl said, looking away. Harry noticed several similarities between this girl, and Sirius. She had his nose, and the prominent widow's peak, but that was about it.

Bill poked his head in the door. "Anyone come in here?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"No. No one's in here." he said. Bill left.

"Behind the curtains," Ron added.

"Trying not to laugh," said a voice from the pantry. Harry opened it, and saw both Sirius and James squished in the pantry.

"Who's behind the curtains?" Hermione asked, as Lupin stepped out from the curtains.

"Sirius Apparated to the pantry, and I Apparated in here." he explained. Harry just laughed as Ron tried to help the two Marauders stuck in the pantry. But when they heard footsteps, he shoved them back in, causing a pained yelp from Sirius, and shut the door. Lupin hid behind the curtains again.

"Are you guys lying to me?" Bill asked.

"No, Bill." Heaven said. Bill smiled at her, and walked out.

"Can some one kindly GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE?" Sirius yelled from the pantry. THere was a slight scuffle, followed by,

"THAT WAS MY EAR, PADFOOT!" Harry laughed as Professor Lupin went to the pantry, and pulled the pair out by their arms.

"Why are my two best friends such idiots?" Lupin asked. Sirius s tood up, and brushed his pants off.

"Just lucky, I guess." he said. James laughed.

Hours passed, and Harry, Ron and Hermione fell asleep. Sometime around two in the morning, Sirius, James and Lupin all walked in, Sirius on James's back, Lupin telling the pair to quiet down, because the kids might be asleep. Hestia Jones had taken Heaven one hour into the game, and took her home. Harry opened his eyes slightly, watching them.

"Kids can handle anything, they're almost adults," Sirius said, resting his head on James's shoulder.

Then, he did something he had never thought Sirius or James would do.

They kissed.

Not the type of kiss a kid gives his mum, or a girl gives her daddy.

The type a lover gives. Harry just gasped, and Lupin swatted both Sirius and James.

"I thought you two got that out of your systems!" he hissed. "The kids might be awake."

"Just two minutes ago, you told us that they were asleep." James said. Sirius laughed, getting off of James's back. He looked at Harry, and picked him up. Harry pretended to be asleep.

"I'll take these two home," Lupin said, Disapparating with Ron and Hermione. James led Sirius upstairs, and brought him into a spare bedroom. He pulled the blankets back, and Siirus laid Harry down. Sirius reached down, and removed Harry's glasses, setting them on the bedside table.

Harry opened his eyes briefly, to see Sirius and James kiss again, holding each other as the door closed. Harry closed his eyes, slightly disturbed, and new nothing more.


	9. Snog or Lick?

As he drifted off, Harry was only mildly aware of his godfather's voice, and his father's voice, before he drifted off. He had a rather nice dream. The kind of dream you wish you could endure forever.

He was sitting in the very kitchen downstairs. His mother was making silly baby sounds as she fed him, and Sirius and James were in a serious debate, neither looking too happy. Harry noted Sirius didn't have the haunted look in his eyes. Instead, the look in his eye was, "I'm here, what're you going to do about it?"

Suddenly, the room darkened. Sirius was there, still, as was James. James was dead, as was Lily. She still had the spoon in her hand with some baby food in it. Harry saw Sirius with his wand drawn, aging years in just a few moments.

He saw a wand pointed at Sirius. Sirius looked determined not to show his fear.

"CRUCIO!"

Harry awoke, a bloodcurling scream coming from the other room. He opened his door, and saw James rushing out of another room, wearing only a pair of pants, and a bath robe.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. James looked at Harry, his face white, and shrugged, going into the other room. Harry followed. The room was empty. James immediately made his way to the other side of the bed, and Harry climbed on the bed, looking down at the floor.

Sirius was curled into a fetal position, his eyes squeezed shut. He was clawing at his face, moaning. James shook him.

"Padfoot, wake up!" he said, feeling almost hysterical. "Sirius!" Harry could feel a horrible pain in his heart. Something was frightening Sirius. He watched helplessly as Sirius began crying, still moaning. James continued shaking Sirius, who awoke with a jerk.

"S'it morning all ready?" he asked, looking from James to Harry. There were a few beads of sweat on his forehead. James shook his head. "Why you two lookin' like you saw a ghost?" Sirius asked, laughing at his own joke.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" James asked. "You screamed."

"Oh," Sirius's eyes shifted. "It was nothing, I swear." James looked at him sternly. "Fine-" he swallowed hard. "I keep having this dream," he explained. "And every time, I'm in Azkaban. My name wasn't cleared, and I was being held until they could get the Dementors to perform the Kiss on me. Always around the time their hoods go down, I start screaming. Usually, I don't think anyone can hear me, because I'm in Azkaban." He bit his lip, wiping his face. "Sorry if I woke you guys." he added sheepishly. "Its stupid, really..."

"Sirius, its not stupid." James said. Harry nodded in agreement. "You need help."

"Only the kind of help people in white coats could give me." Sirius replied. Harry studied them.

"You two made out last night." he stated. Sirius stared at him, his eyebrow raising. James laughed.

"No, we kind of didn't. I told him he was an idiot. You were all, woOoOoOoO." James said. "And he threatened to lick my nose if I did it again. So I did."

"And I licked him." Sirius said. He poked the tip of Harry's nose. "Right there."

"Why did you lick him?" Harry asked, his eyebrow raising.

"YOu know, I really don't know." Sirius said.

"I kind of can see why I thought you two looked like you were making out." Harry said.

"Good. Because I can't." James said. "I wouldn't make out with something THAT ugly if you paid me to."

"What, you lookin' in the mirror again, Prongsie?"

"STOP CALLING ME PRONGSIE!"

Sirius laughed. "Okay... Prongsie..."

"BITCH!" James jumped on Sirius, throwing him off the bed. Sirius laughed, throwing James off of him. Harry just watched the two adults wrestle around on the ground.

"Wow... Fur-reaks."


	10. Sorry I can't be perfect

Later on that day, Sirius was trying to behave as if nothing had bothered him while he'd slept. But both Harry and James could tell something was wrong. Sirius spent his time outside most of that day, just reading in the sun.

_I get kind of scared sometimes, you know, being a Death Eater. I know that, because of what I am, the Order of the Phoenix is after me, to kill me. Mother said that Sirius joined the Order, further disgracing the family. "But," I'd pointed out. "How can he disgrace the family if he's been disowned?" Mother seemed to like that, but Father told me not to be impudent. I must look that up... Sirius would know what it means. He's smart. _

_I miss him._

_I had a nightmare last night, and I went into his room. Nothing of his was there. His room is completely bare. He took his dresser, his wardrobe, and his bed. I don't know how he did. I think he may have used a Shrinking Charm on them._

_I saw him in Diagon Alley with his friends when Mother and I went shopping for my school things. I wonder what it would be like to be so popular, to be handsome, and to have hair that dark. I hate my hair, as its the color of straw, but Mother says it looks like gold. Sirius told me my hair looked like straw. I think he was right more than Mother was. I think I'm going to describe Sirius... I've got nothing better to do anyway._

_Sirius:_

_Is handsome._

_Has dark hair._

_His hair always looks perfect._

_Pale skin._

_Gray eyes._

_Perfect._

_Popular._

_Never cries._

_Always laughs._

_Talks in his sleep._

_Its pretty funny._

_According to Hestia Jones, is VERY well-endowed DOWN THERE._

_And now for myself._

_Me:_

_Plain._

_Blonde hair._

_Brown eyes._

_Hair does what it wants._

_Olive skin._

_Just kind of there._

_Not really popular._

_Cries often._

_Hardly laughs._

_Stays in fetal position in sleep._

_I'm kind of stupid, really._

_And I got laughed at when I dropped my pants on accident._

_IT WAS COLD!_

_I think the main reason I'm jealous of Sirius is because he actually loves his girlfriend, and she loves him. She has her own money, so its not for the money. All of my 'girlfriends' only liked me because I have money. And they expect me to buy, buy, buy._

_WHYYYY?_

"Fuck, man, Regulus can actually SPELL." Sirius murmured to himself. He felt a pair of slender arms snake around his neck, and he looked up, seeing Hestia next to him.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Thought you were mad at me." Sirius said, looking back at him.

"No, I couldn't be mad at you, Sirius. I need you, baby... And Heaven needs you, too. She told me she didn't want me to marry anyone else but you. I guess I'll have to accept that proposal from last night." she said, sliding into his lap. Sirius grinned.

"We named her properly, then, didn't we?" he asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"Heaven Leigh. She's like an angel. Angels are heavenly. Because they come from Heaven-aw, I don't know what I'm talking about." he said lamely.

"I could tell," Hestia said, giggling. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Anyone home?"

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Lets go." Sirius left Regulus's journal on a chair, picking Hestia up, and carrying her inside.


	11. Dream On

Hestia was dead. The Gods had taken Hestia three days before the wedding.

Sirius hadn't cried.

Heaven was alive, though. Harry couldn't watch the pair without wanting to cry. Heaven cried constantly.

The mood in the house was subdued. A knock on the door made Harry turn. Slowly, he trudged to the door. James was in the kitchen with Heaven. Sirius had locked himself in his room. Harry opened the door slowly, staring.

Bellatrix Lestrange's emaciated, but still beautiful, face was staring down at him.

"You!" Harry growled. Before he could grab his wand, Sirius's thin hand was on his shoulder.

"I sent for her." he said quietly. He jerked his head for Bellatrix to follow him. She did. Harry followed as well.

"He went, too?" Sirius asked. Bellatrix nodded.

"Yes. Rodolphus died in disgrace to the Dark Lord."

"Hm..." Sirius said, going into the drawing room. A wireless was playing _Surrender _by Cheap Trick. A piano in the corner of the room sat, its ivory keys covered in a thin layer of dust.

"I need your assistance, Sirius." Bellatrix said, watching her cousin seat himself, crossing his ankles as he sat. Sirius slowly looked at her.

"With?"

"I've renounced my service."

Sirius laughed. He laughed! "I give you a week." he scoffed. She pressed her hands to her hips, glaring down at him in a way that was frighteningly reminiscent of his mother.

"It is NOT a laughing matter!" she howled. Sirius laughed harder. Bellatrix Black-Lestrange renounced her service to the Dark Lord! Oh, that was a hoot! The wireless changed songs.

"You gave up on Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"Help me." she said.

"Dream on," Sirius said. She stared at him. "Dream yourself on a dream come true."

"Sing with me," she said softly. "Sing for the years."

"Sing for the laughter."

"Sing for the tears."

"Sing with me, if its just for today.

"Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away." Sirius grunted.

"Dream on."

"Look," Sirius said. "Half my life is in the books written pages. Live and learn from fools and sages. You know its true, Bell. All the things come back to you." Yes, Sirius was, indeed, quoting Aerosmith to her. And he could tell it was infuriating her. Oh well. She sang it back to him, so... did it count as an asshole kind of thing if she sang back?

Bellatrix stood up, and looked out the window of the manor. Sirius walked up behind her, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I won't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because. I have to think of my daughter. She's all I've got now. I can't risk her neck for you."

"Blood is thicker than water." Bellatrix threw in his face.

"Yet... its oddly, not as refreshing." She swatted him. He laughed.

"How old is she?" she asked after a moment.

"Sixteen. Almost seventeen." Sirius said quietly. Bellatrix nodded, looking at him.

"You love her?" she asked, looking at him. Sirius nodded.

"As much as any right-thinking man could ever love his daughter." he said.

"And she's the reason why you won't?" Sirius nodded once more.

"And, the fact, that my godson hates your guts." he added. She sat in his armchair, resting her elbow on one of the arms, her fingers extended below her lower lip thoughtfully.

"Harry Potter." she said quietly. Almost immediately, Harry popped up.

"Go away, Harry." Sirius said. Harry looked at him, hurt. "Its nothing personal. YOu're just in my bubble." Harry sulked off.

"The girl's name. What is it?"

"Heaven Leigh Black."

"Thats pretty." Bellatrix said. "Using tradition, and completely slaughtering it. Completely your style." she said. Sirius laughed. Bellatrix sighed.

"I'm going to die." she said, with an air of finality.

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. Thanks to my OH SO FAVORITE cousin in the WHOLE wide world." Sirius said. Bellatrix scowled at him.

(Wow, so how about its definately been a long time since I updated. I tried, I HONESTLY DID, but my job decided, "Hey, lets give her a bagajillion hours. She can sleep when she's dead." But, I finally updated!0


End file.
